deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SPOM vs Old king Thor vs god Spawn vs Goku BATTLE ROYAL!
The power houses of comics and anime square off in an epic showdown! Who's finale form will be victorious?! (GOKU HAS ALL THE POWERS OF ALL HIS FORMS AT ONCE!) GENERAL INTRO WIZ: ITS TIME FOR DEATH BATTLE!!! Today we have some of the biggest powerhouses in comics and anime fighting to the death! It is going to be beyond epic! BOOMSTICK: Limitless superman, old king thor, god spawn and...Goku. WIZ: I'm Wiz and hes Boomstick, and its our job to analyze there gear, powers and abilities. SUPERMAN PRIME ONE MILLION (GL ring) INFO WIZ: Superman prime one million, Superman of the 853rd century. BOOMSTICK: This Supes left earth after all his friends died to go sundip for 15,000 years! Imagine how limitless he must be now! WIZ: Yea, fighting supes after 15 minutes of sundipping is scary enough, I wouldn't want to be in any of his opponents shoes. BOOMSTICK: This Superman has all the powers of normal superman, plus a GL ring, increased by who knows how much! He also has 5D imp powers and knows all magic because he went to heaven and came back, he can create life and he oneshot Solaris! (WHAT FOLLOWS IS EXTREMELY UNREALISTIC) WIZ: Actually, superman's descendeants have 5D powers because down the line one of his grandsons married an imp, and superman never actually went to heaven, it was a figure of speech. Superman needed the help of a 5D imp to create life, and he came in and beat solaris after the JL had done all the work. (BACK TO BEING REALISTIC) BOOMSTICK: Still, he is awesome and is probably like, limitlessly powerful! WIZ: This Death battle is going to be sick! DOES THE MAN OF TOMORROW HAVE WHAT IT TAKES!? I think he does. BOOMSTICK: He definitely does, he is limitless. SUPERMAN PRIME ONE MILLION: I'll always be there. Always. Its not the powers. Not the cape. Its about standing up for justice. For truth. As long as people like you are out there, i'll always be there. Always. OLD KING THOR INFO WIZ: Old king Thor, the All-father and last king of the dead earth. BOOMSTICK: OKT first appeared in Jason Aaron's the god butcher saga, and he was awesome from the start! You really cant get much more epic than a hammer wielding bearded old god with an eye patch and metal arm. WIZ: OKT doesn't just look cool, he is also extremely powerful, being the all-father he wields the nigh limitless power of the Odinforce, scratch that, its actually the Thor force now because he has wielded it longer than Odin ever did. BOOMSTICK: OKT has not appeared in a lot of comics, but logically he can do anything Odin did but better, as he is said to be more powerful and more experienced than his father ever was. We also got to see what a young and inexperienced Thor could do with the Odinforce during the Reigning comic arc. WIZ: Yup, Thor took over the earth and killed most of its heroes, fixed the moon after it got blown up, and time travelled, but that Thor is not nearly as powerful as OKT. OKT can spam godblasts from his hands, and fight Galactus evenly, in fact he fought galactus better than his Dad ever did! BOOMSTICK: OKT was also very obviously weakened during the times he fought Gorr and galactus, as when fighting Gorr he said he was feeling the thor force in his veins for the first time in a long time, and while fighting galactus Thor couldn't fly without mjolnir. WIZ: OKT is a beast, a god to gods, but does he have what it takes to beat some of the greatest powerhouses in comics and anime? OLD KING THOR: I have waited 900 years for this moment. To feel the thunder in my blood once again. THOR: And do you? OLD KING THOR: Let us see. *KRAKOOM!* GOD SPAWN INFO WIZ: god spawn, the favourite of the mother of creation. BOOMSTICK: Spawn used to be super popular, but he isn't really any more. WIZ: Al Simmons was killed on a mission in Botswana, when he died he made a deal with the hell lord Malebolgia and got the powers of a hellspawn. BOOMSTICK: Spawns suit the K7-leetha is supposed to be like the ultimate weapon in image comics, powered by necroplasm and capable of fighting demons and gods. WIZ: Spawn has a huge array of powers that includes hell fire breath, telepathy, time manipulation, demon summoning, super strength, regeneration, super reflexes, etc. BOOMSTICK: Spawn's demonic powers are planetary in scope. Spawn's only real weakness is holy weapons and being decapitated by them, but since this is god spawn he is not weak against holy weapons. WIZ: The mother of existence really liked Spawn so she got him to eat from the tree of life, making him super powerful, so powerful that he could beat Satan and the Demiurge in a fight easily, then spawn recreated the world! Can the ascended Hell spawn hope to win? GOD SPAWN: I want to die... again... COMPOSITE GOKU INFO WIZ: Boomstick! What does the scouter say about his power level? BOOMSTICK: Its over 9,000! WIZ: What 9,000! That cant be right! BOOMSTICK: It is right! Goku was sent to earth as a baby to destroy it, but was adopted by Gohan, a kind old man in the mountains. WIZ: At first Goku was a violent little brat, but one day he fell into a ravine and hit his head, turning him into a kind and mild-mannered person. Gohan taught Goku martial arts and about the humans in the city, but Goku's life with Gohan would not last. BOOMSTICK: Gohan found out that Goku would transform if he looked at a full moon so he ordered him not to, but Goku did anyway and transformed into a great ape, accidentally killing Gohan. WIZ: Goku would grow up to become one of the most powerful Saiyans and a great hero of earth, using martial arts and Ki to defeat foes both alien and magical. BOOMSTICK: Goku as a Saiyan has super strength, speed, durability and reflexes even without his different forms and Ki enhancements. WIZ: Using Ki Goku can unleash powerful attacks like Kamehameha or spirit bomb, and other useful abilities like instant transmission and Kaio-ken. BOOMSTICK: Goku can also transform into different Saiyan forms and even become a god! WIZ: Goku is awesome, but can he beat these other gods and aliens from comics? GOKU: I'm the Saiyan who came all the way from Earth for the sole purpose of beating you. I am the warrior you've heard of in the legends, pure of heart and awakened by fury. That's what I am. I am the Super Saiyan, Son Goku! PRE BATTLE WIZ: Who will win? The god, the saiyan, the kryptonian or the demon? Who will be triumphant in this clash of titans? BOOMSTICK: Let the battle begin! OLD KING THOR'S INTRO: DEAD WORLD OF MEMORIES The sun is red, the stars are dim, flickering in and out as there numbers dwindle across the cosmos. It is quite apparent this universe is in its death throes, soon to be replaced by something new, yet there are those who are stuck in the past, scientists trying to find cosmic cures, empires waging final wars and old gods wandering the lands of their long dead worshippers, friends and families. Across the barren and lifeless world walks one who was called, hero, friend, father and king, one who had watched man grow from his infancy into a race who's genius and accomplishments were known throughout the cosmos. Passing through the ruins of the once great city of new York the mighty one comes to a halt and sits down, reminiscing about the days of yore, the days when he had fought side by side with the bravest men and women ever born, driving back evil, protecting the innocent and avenging the righteous fallen; those were the days when man could sit side by side with his gods and none would bat an eye, but eventually those days would pass. As the thunderer looked out with his one good eye over the vast and empty globe he saw once again how it had happened, how he in his wisdom had left man to itself once he had ascended the throne, how he thought it best for man to rule man, for the gods not to interfere, and how the righteousness of man soon turned sour. The mighty one saw brother turn against brother, friend against friend, science and magic used for war instead of peace, a world divided between Evil and a lesser evil, and broken apart by the ascension of its "superiors". This was all his doing, what had been intended for good turned into the greatest evil. Perhaps the Butcher was right, perhaps it was not evil that drove the god killer to slay his family but righteousness, perhaps this old god deserved to die for his sins, if only he could, if only... In the atmosphere he could feel it, a portal opening, and forth from it came a being he was all to familiar with. Clad in black, dark symbiotic magic coursing through his veins, and the blood of gods on his hands, another butcher had come. Thor the mighty, Thor the powerful grit his teeth, perhaps he did deserve to die, but his family never did, the good gods of a thousand worlds did not deserve their fate. Taking to the skies the thunderer from on high flew towards the dark intruder to protect his dead world of memories or finally meet his fate, for he was Thor, the last king of the dead Earth. GOD SPAWNS INTRO: GOD'S FAVOURITE DEMON "Little brats, I cant take any risks with em." Thought Spawn to himself as he traversed the multiversal planes. Al Simmons had fought the god and devil, defeating them and ending the end. Armageddon had finished, Earth had been recreated and heaven and hell were blocked, but all was not well. MoM's two greatest children yet lived, Demiurge and Devil, trapped in a perception of a dead earth, Spawn thought this would be enough but he soon heard rumblings from the beyond, the brothers would soon realize their plight and break forth. Realizing the consequences of their freedom the man of miracles ordered the ascended hellspawn to find a world in a new multiverse, a dead and barren world, the perfect dungeon for the two immortals, thus Spawn went forth on his mission. Finally Spawn saw a universe dying, a place where the brethren could fight forever until the cosmos burned and all was reborn, into this universe the divine being opened a portal and went forth to investigate. As the demonic divine travelled he saw many disturbing things, things only seen in a dying creation; dead pantheons floating through space in seas of blood, disembodied spirits unable to travel to a heaven or hell, men in armour killing the pillars of creation, hoping to survive the ultimate end. The Hellspawn travelled undeterred, nothing could terrify one who had been to hell, heaven and back, moving onward he finally found this universes earth, a barren and desolate place. Spawn smiled to himself, this was easier than expected, then his eyes fell upon a figure travelling towards him, an angry figure. "There just had to be some senile old god here to didn't there?" Al said, as he prepared for battle. SUPERMAN PRIME OME MILLION INTRO: TRAVELLING FROM TOMORROW Flying through space at the speed of light, is it a bird, is it a plane, its Superman prime one million! The golden hero travels swiftly toward his universe, finally ready to return home after 15,000 years. Superman had watched his family die and all his friends fade into a distant memory, but now he was finally going home. Superman's super senses could here nigh everything in the universe, and it was horrible. Every race in the cosmos was nearing its demise, starvation, war, plagues or natural disasters had nearly wiped the cosmos clean. Clark passed a hulking carcass, a colossal suit of armor with the name Stark on its shoulder; Clark could tell it had been devouring worlds. "What could drive mankind to destroying whole populated planets for energy? When I get back to my universe I will gather my descendants to return here and fix this cosmos." Superman swore as he flew. Suddenly a figure appears right in front of Superman, a figure wearing martial arts clothes and flying forwards to attack. "Looks like I have one more fight before I go home" GOKU'S INTRO: THEIR POWER LEVELS! Goku was sitting in his house when a ripple of space time went through his universe, opening a portal to another. Goku looked through the portal and sensed there were opponents with power levels unlike anyones in his universe, so into the portal he went. Flying FTL Goku didn't heed any of the things he passed on his way, for he sensed a worthy opponent coming closer by the second. Soon Goku was able to see his golden opponent, "His power level, its INSANE! This is a worthy opponent." Goku flings himself forward to attack, ready to take on his greatest foe yet! DEATH BATTLE! Thor flies forward and strikes spawn with mjolnir, sending him reeling through space, but Spawn soon rights himself and sends forth a bunch of necroplasmic chains that seize Thor and pull him towards Spawn. GOD SPAWN: I defeated the demiurge and Satan! You cannot beat me, I am protected by GOD! OKT: No god I know! The god king breaks free and unleashes a godblast from his hand. Spawn thinks he can tank it like he did the demiurge and Satan's attacks but to his chagrin he is struck with enough power to send him light years away in seconds. Spawn crashes into a planet at MFTL speeds, his body cracked and burned from the divine blast. (MEANWHILE) GOKU: HEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAA! SPOM: You must be a villain of this dying universe, attacking me for no reason. SPOM and Goku clash, both landing hits on each other but Goku's superior fighting skills over come Supes brute strength. Goku uses Supes flying momentum against him, sending the kryptonian falling down onto a moon with a massive impact. GOKU: KAMEHAMEHA! SPOM: You made a mistake son. SPOM shoots a solar flare to block Goku's Kamehameha. The attacks collide causing a massive blast that rocks the moon they battle on. (back to OKT vs Spawn) OKT hurtles forward faster than all known laws of man, his body wreathed in magic lightning and power divine, ready to strike a fatal blow. god Spawn regenerates and sees his attacker coming with the fury of a million storms, but the divine demon is not afraid. Spawn's power fills the planet and takes control, forming massive tangled forests that reach out to grab the thunder god. Thor swings mjolnir about him, striking the cursed plants as he makes his way to Spawn, finally he reaches his foe. OKT: Killer of gods now meet thine end at the hands of Thor! Last Sky Father of the cosmos! GOD SPAWN: Hahaha! I don't think so! When fighting me you fight hell itself! The earth opens up to swallow its prey as the chains of Spawn impale and pull the last king of the gods toward his demise. (Back to SPOM vs GOKU) The Kamehameha and Solar flare cancel each other out causing an explosion that turns the moon to rubble. Goku was blinded by the blast for one second giving Superman enough time to blitz him all the way to earth while pummeling him with punches. SPOM thinks Goku is finished and turns to leave but Goku gets back up and unleashes the dragon fist! The dragon fist strikes SPOM and knocks him down, stunning him for a while. When Supes finally opens his eyes Goku is floating above him using Kaio-ken and charging the spirit bomb. GOKU: Now you will die! I have harnessed the spirit bomb from the energy of the entire universe! SPOM: I don't think you want to do that... GOKU: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Goku blasts SPOM with the spirit bomb causing the earth to be fractured but SPOM survives the attack. SPOM: Is that the best you got? Because Im just getting started! SPOM begins attacking with his GL ring and starts totally dominating Goku. (back to OKT vs god Spawn) Spawn thought his victory was assured but he was wrong. In divine fury Thor breaks his bonds as a galaxy sized storm encircles the world. OKT: You dare! You dare to send a god to hell! I am the storm incarnate! I am the son of Gaea! You have never battled my kind, you have never fought a god like me. By all that is holy and by the blood of the deities you slaughtered I swear that not an atom of you shall survive my fury! GOD SPAWN: NO! I didn't fight my way through hell and heaven just to... At that moment the planet was engulfed in divine lightning, not an atom of it or the demon who fought upon it remained. Suddenly Thor heard an explosion and his all seeing eye saw as earth was broken. The mighty gods eye filled with tears as he flew towards his dead world spurred on by immortal rage. Goku and SPOM here a roar echo across the universe, a cry of sadness and rage. The two aliens look to the heavens and behold as the mad god streaks towards them in a quest for vengeance. Goku and Superman cant react fast enough as the Old king crashes into them with the force of a thousand cosmic storms, sending them spiraling into the depths of space. Goku and SPOM soon recover and fly forward into battle. SPOM: We need to work together if we want to defeat that angry Viking god. GOKU: All right, lets get him! SPOM and Goku race forward together striking OKT hundreds of times causing him to reel and stagger but not causing any real damage. SPOM uses his GL ring to trap OKT in a spike trap hoping to hold Thor long enough for Goku to kill him. SPOM: Now Goku! Unleash the spirit.... Goku charges up the spirit bomb but Thor breaks free of his trap and knocks SPOM far away with a hammer throw. OKT: Millennia ago I was an avenger, let me now be Earths avenger. FOR MIDGARD! The last god of the dead earth unleashes a godblast at the moment Goku shoots his spirit bomb. The attacks collide but the godblast easily triumphs, and burns Goku to ash. Superman flies forward at speeds double and treble the speed of light, impaling OKT with a GL construct. SPOM: You are a monster! OKT: Perhaps I am, but this monster has not met his match this day. OKT grabs SPOM by the throat and drains him of his solar energy using it to reignite his earths sun, then he opens a portal. OKT: Go Superman, go home. You have fought with god this day and have survived. Thor throws Supes into the portal to DC then the old god falls exhausted from the heavens to earth, his blood raining down upon the planets cracked and broken surface, and he sleeps. When the mighty Thor wakes he sees the earth healing from his blood, grass and trees growing, everything returning to the way it was. AFTERMATH BOOMSTICK: WHAT! How did he beat SPOM!? WIZ: I hate to admit it but the old norse deity outclassed SPOM, Goku and Spawn in basically every way. BOOMSTICK: But, but Superman is faster! WIZ: Superman is faster, but OKT is the most powerful sky father in marvel, capable of fighting galactus evenly for a long time while weakened. BOOMSTICK: I don't like the out come, but I guess we cant change it now. WIZ: Looks like the competition got Godstomped. OLD KING THOR IS THE WINNER! ADVANTAGES OLD KING THOR: Most powerful, most Hax, hits the hardest, SUPERMAN PRIME ONE MILLION: Fastest, Strongest, perhaps the most durable GOD SPAWN: Most/tied for most versatile, regeneration GOKU: Best fighter, 2nd fastest POLL Who do you think should win? Superman prime one million Old King Thor god Spawn Composite Goku Category:ASGARDIANBRONY Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Image vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016